


Queer

by misura



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, black magic induced gayness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things that might be true: (1) love is hate and (2) it's always a Bad Idea to annoy Minagawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Maki/Taro: First times - Accidental crotch-groping was had_

"Now that I think about it, the two of you do live in the same building," said Toku. "In fact, you're even neighbors."

("So what?" sputtered Maki. "Just because we're neighbors doesn't mean we sleep together!")

"And I've seen your room, Mr. Maki," put in Jun. "It didn't look like a place where anyone would be able to live, not even you."

("What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Maki. "Taro! Say something! Don't just stand there looking like a ... a statue or something!")

"Guess all that fighting's just an act, eh?" Toku grinned. "Like on TV. When a guy and a girl are always calling each other names and don't get along at all, you just know they're going to end up as a couple."

("It's not an act!" cried Maki. "Are you even listening to yourself?")

"The saying does go 'they fight like an old married couple'," added Jun, his expression pensive.

("Old? Me?" protested Maki. "I'm not old! I'm in the bloom of my life!")

"Well, congratulations! Uhm. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy," said Toku.

"Airi will be disappointed though," said Jun. "But I'm certain she won't do anything rash, like wait for you after work and beat you up, Mr. Maki. Probably."

("Probably?" repeated Maki. "And why me? Why not Taro?")

("But Mr. Maki!" replied Jun. "That would be unfair!")

"My, how cheerful you are all looking this lovely morning," said Minagawa, breezing in. "All, except Maki and Taro, that is."

("Uhm, that's half of the people here," said Maki.)

"Mr. Maki and Mr. Taro have decided to come out of the closet together," said Jun, smiling.

"Indeed? I'm so pleased to hear that. Perhaps that means that in the future, there will be no more _loud, annoying arguments waking me from my restful slumber in the middle of the night and forcing me to do something drastic_. Hm?" Minagawa absently petted Sukekiyo.

Taro shuddered. Maki opened his mouth and closed it again, then seemed to regain control of himself.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

("I woke up this morning and ... and that _thing_ was in bed with me!" said Taro in an anguished whisper. "How can I ever sleep in there again?")

("Don't talk about me as if I was something icky!" snapped Maki.)

"Heh," said Minagawa.


End file.
